vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
By the Light of the Moon
By the Light of The Moon is the eleventh episode of the Second Season and the thirty-third episode in the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|By The Light of The Moon Promo TYLER FACES HIS FIRST TRANSFORMATION - As the full moon approaches, Caroline helps Tyler prepare for the transformation he is powerless to stop. While Stefan and Katherine play mind games on one another, Damon and Alaric are suspicious when a stranger named Jules shows up in Mystic Falls, searching for her friend Mason. is frustrated at the lengths Jeremy and her friends have gone to in order to keep her safe. Bonnie and Luka work together on a spell, while still keeping secrets from one another. Finally, Elijah makes an unexpected appearance with an offer that could change everything. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Lauren Cohan as Rose-Marie *Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood (re-used footage) Guest Cast * Michaela McManus as Jules * Bryton James as Luka Martin * Randy J. Goodwin as Dr. Jonas Martin Trivia * Antagonist: Jules * This episode had 3.16 million viewers in USA. * This is the fourth episode to have all the main characters in it. The previous three episodes are Plan B, Masquerade and'' The Sacrifice. * It is the last episode before winter hiatus. * Tyler's transformation was in this episode. Filming the transformation took about 14 hours. * Elena, Damon, Stefan and Caroline are the only characters who have appeared in every episode of the first half of season 2, with the exception of Tyler, who has appeared in all but one episode, ''Katerina. ** Jenna and Matt have appeared less in the first half of season 2 compared to season 1, where Tyler appeared less than all the main characters. *Michaela McManus (Jules)' real-life fiancee (Mike Daniels) wrote this episode. *Jules meets Tyler, Matt, Alaric and Damon in this episode. *Elijah meets Jenna, and finally Katherine (in the present) in this episode. *This is the first mid-season finale to feature Katherine. Quotes :Stefan (to Katherine): "The pleasure I'll get of watching you suffer is greater than any pain I'll ever feel." ---- :Elijah: "Hi, I'm Elijah." ---- :Damon: "You've been marked. What the hell kind of wolf pronoun stuff is that anyway?" ---- :Elijah: "Good evening, Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." ---- :Rose (To Damon): "I don't love men that love other women. I think more of myself than that." ---- :Elena: "Do you think this is funny?" :Damon: "Yes, Elena, I find hilarity in the lengths I need to go to save your life." ---- :Rose: "I`m gonna help you." :Damon: "Help me do what?" :Rose: "Save Elena. Protect Elena. All things Elena." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Video: 2x11 clip|By the Light of the Moon Clip Pictures Bythelightofthemoon1.jpg Bythelightofthemoon2.jpg Bythelightofthemoon3.jpg Bythelightofthemoon4.jpg Bythelightofthemoon5.jpg 476457.jpg 60whr90.jpg Normal_001.jpg Normal_004.jpg By The Light Of The Moon.jpg btlotmcwad.jpg By The Light Of The Moon 2.jpg VD211a_140.jpg VD211a_280.jpg VD211a_282.jpg VD211b_0260.jpg Vlcsnap-00036.jpg Vlcsnap-00033.jpg Vlcsnap-00049.jpg Vlcsnap-00051.jpg Vlcsnap-00050.jpg Vlcsnap-00048.jpg Vlcsnap-00046.jpg Vlcsnap-00030.jpg Vlcsnap-00045.jpg Vlcsnap-00044.jpg Vlcsnap-00054.jpg Vlcsnap-00053.jpg Vlcsnap-00052.jpg Vlcsnap-00038.jpg Vlcsnap-00037.jpg Vlcsnap-00040.jpg Vlcsnap-00028.jpg Vlcsnap-00032.jpg Vlcsnap-00029.jpg Vlcsnap-00027.jpg Elijahinhouse.jpg Booniesawgrimoires.jpg Bonnielukatalk.jpg Bonniecamemartin.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h26m13s143.png 1040323_97e40266-cdd9-48e1-be9d-565f1414cf4e-1.jpg Vlcsnap-00056.jpg Vlcsnap-00047.jpg Vlcsnap-00055.jpg Vlcsnap-00026.jpg iiMichaelTrevino_TheVampireDiaries_s2e11_ByTheLightOfTheMoon_20101209_002.jpg The-Sacrifice-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-17409597-1280-720.jpg The-Sacrifice-the-vampire-diaries-17439297-400-224.jpg The-Sacrifice-the-vampire-diaries-17439294-400-224.jpg The Vampire Diaries S02E10 HDTV XviD-2HD avi 000058141.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Episodes Category:Full moon episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters